List of Helms
Head armor in the Golden Sun series belong to multiple classes which distinguish themselves by which individual Adepts can equip them. The pieces of armor listed here belong to the Helm class of head armor, which can be equipped by all warrior-style Adepts to date: Isaac and Garet in the first game; Felix and Piers in the second game; Matthew, Tyrell, and Eoleo in the third game. All helms that are counted as "common" are helms that can be bought in unlimited quantities in an armor vendor's Buy menu and are sold without event. All helms that are counted as Artifacts are special, stronger helms that do not appear in the Buy menu. These are bought and sold individually and usually are unique, and if one appears in the Artifacts menu of a town's vendor that one helm can be bought by itself and then be sold by itself anytime afterwards to reappear in the Artifacts menu. The vendor shopkeeper will specifically remark about how rare a find your Artifact is whenever you specifically sell one. The prices the games assign to each helm are quite reliable indicators of how good each helm is as they measure against each other in actual battle. A helm that is priced higher than another is generally superior to that other helm even if the other helm has a higher physical defense rating than the more expensive helm. Therefore, the following helms are all arranged by price. Also, they are divided into groups based on what game they first appear in. Keep in mind that many of these pieces of headgear continue to be used in later games, even if they are not listed under that game's list of Helms. Helms introduced in Golden Sun The following helms have been around since the original Golden Sun game: Open Helm: A common helm that increases base Defense by 9. It is sold in armor vendors at Bilibin and Imil in Golden Sun, at Alhafra and Garoh in The Lost Age, and at Harapa in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 180 coins and sold for 135 coins. Bronze Helm: A common helm that increases base Defense by 14. It is sold in armor vendors at Kolima, Xian, and Altin in Golden Sun, at Mikasalla and Naribwe in The Lost Age, and at Passaj and Ayuthay in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 600 coins and sold for 450 coins. It is Piers' initial equipment in The Lost Age. It and the Bronze Shield are the two items whose graphics were changed in between the first two games. Iron Helm: A common helm that increases base Defense by 20. It is sold in armor vendors at Altin and Kalay in Golden Sun, at Kibombo in The Lost Age, and at Passaj in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for is 1600 coins and sold for 1200 coins. Steel Helm: A common helm that increases base Defense by 27. It is sold in armor vendors at Tolbi in Golden Sun, at Apojii Islands in The Lost Age, and at Belinsk in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 3100 coins and sold for 2325 coins. Adept's Helm: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 29 and multiplies the Adept's maximum PP meter by 1.2. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi Spring with your Lucky Medals. Its buy value is 3700 coins and its sell value is 2775. Silver Helm: A common helm that increases base Defense by 30. It is sold in armor vendors at Lunpa in Golden Sun, at Champa in The Lost Age, and at Saha Town in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 3900 coins and sold for 2925 coins. Knight's Helm: A common helm that increases base Defense by 33. It is sold in armor vendors at Lalivero in Golden Sun, at Contigo in The Lost Age, and at Harun Village, Yamata City, Champa Camp, and Tonfon in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 4600 coins and sold for 3450 coins. It is the initial equipment of Isaac and Garet in the second game if items are not transferred. Warrior's Helm: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 35, Venus power by 10, and adds 10% to the Unleash rate of weapons. It is found in a treasure chest in Lalivero in Golden Sun and in Teppe Ruins in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 10000 coins and sold for 7500 coins. Helms introduced in The Lost Age The following helms first appeared in the second game, Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Viking Helm: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 30 and Mercury resistance by 30. It is found in a treasure chest hidden in a circle of stones near the entrance to Champa in The Lost Age, and in a chest in Harapa Ruins in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 4000 coins and sold for 3000 coins. Minerva Helm: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 43 and base PP by 20. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Lemuria Spring won with Lucky Medals in The Lost Age, and in a treasure chest in Iceberg Outpost in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 8700 coins and sold for 6525 coins. Dragon Helm: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 42 and Mercury and Mars resistance by 20 each. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Dragon Skin forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 8900 coins and its sell value is 6675. Millenium Helm: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 45 and base HP by 20. It is only bought randomly by bringing an Orihalcon forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 11400 coins and its sell value is 8550. Mythril Helm: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 44 and adds 12% to the Unleash rate of weapons. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Mythril Silver forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 11400 coins and its sell value is 8550. Fear Helm: A Cursed Artifact that increases base Defense by 48 and base Attack by 10. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Dark Matter forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 12800 coins and its sell value is 9600. Gloria Helm: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 49 and HP recovery by 10. It is obtained as a rare drop from Aka Manah enemies in Mars Lighthouse in The Lost Age, and from Fury Demons in Apollo Ascent in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 13800 coins and sold for 10350 coins. * Category:Helms *